


It'll Be Okay

by Ace (HMSquared)



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Champagne, Corpses, Crying, DRUNK Face Punching, Denial, Episode Tag, Explosions, Face Punching, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Glitter, Grief/Mourning, Homemade Greeting Cards, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memorials, Mutual Pining, Stolen Gun, Wakes & Funerals, land mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ace
Summary: When the mine goes off, it takes Spike way too long to process and his life starts flashing before his eyes.





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Spike's brain told him this wasn't going to work. He knew, deep down, there was no way he'd be able to save Lou. But his brain and body weren't meshing, and all he wanted was to save his best friend from certain death.

"Spike..." Lou said, voice wavering. Spike shook his head, kneeling next to the mine and watching his friend's foot.

"It'll be fine, Lou. We'll work this out."

"We both know that's not true." Lou's voice cracked, a sign his mind was already made up. The second Spike had walked over he had known even his best friend couldn't save him. He was ready to face his death maturely...so why hadn't he lifted his foot?

Because Spike was right next to him, and he couldn't kill his friend. The lump in his throat was begging to be let out (had been that way for several years), and today was the day he would finally do something about it.

"Spike, you're doing a great job, buddy." Spike nodded, taking mental measurements of the mine with his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Listen..." Lou's throat was loosening, and he looked down at his friend. "I need you to stand up because I have to tell you something." Adorably clueless, Spike rose from his kneeling position.

"What is it?" Turning to look at him, Lou finally cracked a real smile.

"I have the worst timing possible, but..." He bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting for Spike to get mad. Then, opening them again, he whispered, "I love you."

"Me too, buddy." Once again, Spike was clueless and ignorant of the butterflies in his chest.

"No, I mean..." Lou trailed off, not needing to say anything else. Spike's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth fell open.

"Oh...Oh!" A tiny grin appeared on his face, causing Lou to smile again.

"I've loved you for the past two years, and I couldn't say anything about it until now." Eyes flickering across Spike's face, he whispered, "The only other thing I can say is I would kiss you, but I'm afraid that if I move..." Spike chuckled sickly.

"Boom." A dopey smile appeared on his face, and he whispered voice breaking,

"When this is all over, and we get you off that mine, I'm gonna give you the biggest kiss you've ever received." Lou stifled a chuckle.

"I'll be looking forward to that, Mikey." Spike burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face, and he turned to walk away, still hysterical.

Lou waited until Spike was too far away to come chasing back. Turning to look at his friend, he whispered,

"I love you, Spike."

"Me too." Spike didn't turn around but kept talking. "Everything will be okay, right Lou?" He already knew the answer, something Lou was very well aware of.

"Yeah. It'll be okay." Then Lou took his foot off the mine.

 

Spike didn't register the sound of the mine exploding, nor did he register his knees crumbling, sending him to the ground. He didn't register his mouth opening in horror and agony; he didn't see Sam take off his headset and walk away, jaw set. He didn't see Jules bury her head into Wordy's shoulder, or Ed standing like a statue, a heartbroken frown on his face.

Memories...the first time he and Lou had shaken hands, the first time they had been partnered together on a mission. Sitting in an RV, Spike's chest and Lou's hands both wrapped up from burns, laughing in the middle of the woods. That was the moment he had fallen for his best friend.

A pair of arms wrapped around him; they were Greg's, pulling him back into reality. Letting his boss hold him, Spike realized his throat hurt and how much he had been screaming.

He could hear Lou's laughter in his ears, his voice saying, "Are you going to kiss me now?" But he wasn't really there. His body was still lying on the gravel, eyes staring at a sky no one else could see. Turning, Spike pushed his way out of Greg's embrace and dashed back.

He held Lou in his arms, sobbing again and letting the tears flow. Even though he was dead, even though his body was cold and he was probably ruining evidence, Spike leaned forward and kissed his forehead, nose, and lips. Pulling away, his eyes opened, and he whispered, smiling,

"Told you I was gonna kiss you." Then, letting go, he sat back and hugged his knees, hearing and feeling nothing but sadness until Sam pulled him to his feet.

 

The next few days were tough. There were two funerals, one official, the other less so. The first was the usual affair; crying family members and friends, a parade of hearses and a salute. Spike remained completely still, face saying nothing. Inside he was breaking.

The second funeral wasn't really a funeral, but rather a wake for Team One. A memorial was placed outside Lou's locker; his picture would be put up on the wall, but it wasn't enough. Not everyone had known him like the team. Greg agreed to keep said memorial in his office after a new recruit got the locker.

There was one bottle of champagne, and Spike downed three-quarters of it. The rest of the team only realized how drunk he was when he walked up to Sam and punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Ed and Wordy dragged him, screaming, out of the room, while Sam silently held a tissue to his nose. He couldn't blame him for his actions; any one of them would have done the same thing in the same situation.

 

A week after the wake, Sam passed Spike in the hall. He gave the man a smile, but it wasn't returned. Spike didn't have anything to say...he had nothing else to live for.

Then, at the end of the hall, he stopped. Turning around, he called out to Sam, voice hollow.

"Hey, Sam." Stopping himself, Sam turned to face his friend. Walking toward him, Spike patted his shoulder and said, "Thank you." Before Sam could even respond, he turned and started walking again, just like that.

Confused, Sam kept walking and stopped at his locker. Hand on the lock, something flashed in the corner of his eye; turning, he saw there was glitter on his shoulder from Spike's fingers. Now, why did Spike have glitter on his fingers?

The answer was instantly presented. Opening his locker, Sam nearly jumped when he saw his gun was missing. It had been replaced with a white, homemade card, decorated with pink paper flowers. There was a thin layer of glitter; Spike had spent all night making sure everything was perfect.

Swallowing, Sam opened the card and was greeted with a crayon drawing of the team. Spike and Lou were in the middle, names under the drawings of each team member. It was as if a third grader had done it, but that wasn't the case. Underneath said picture were three words, the last three words anyone would ever get out of Michelangelo Scarlatti.

_You were right._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
